goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Liana vs. Jafar
W.I.P. Princess Liana vs. Jafar is a video based on two "doodle" videos Sarah West made on March 31, 2018 and April 1, 2018. Summary Princess Liana from Barbie and the Diamond Castle is walking through the woods, trying to find inspiration for a song she's going to write, when suddenly, something knocks her out cold. When she comes to, she realizes that she is in a strange palace. It seems quite unsettling to her, and she doesn't know what happened. It doesn't take long for her to realize that she might have been kidnapped by someone, but she doesn't know who kidnapped her or why they did it. Suddenly, she hears a voice from behind her. She turns around and sees Jafar from Aladdin. She is shocked and asks him why he kidnapped her. He tells her that it's because he wanted to drain her castle out of magic by making its inhabitants his slaves, and she is first on the list. Liana can't believe that Jafar would do something like this, and she is not going to let him take her magic away. With her own wit and cunning, Liana distracts Jafar by enticing him with her beautiful singing voice and her magical lute. The magic from the music is so hypnotic to Jafar that he succumbs and lets Liana go before collapsing on the floor. Transcript Liana: How dare you! I...I'm not a prize to be won! Liana: Jafar, would you like to hear a song? (Liana strums her lute and begins to sing) Liana: When I was just a little girl My mama used to tuck me into bed And she read me a story It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory Jafar: What on Earth...? Liana: I'd lie in bed and think about The person that I wanted to be Then one day I realized The fairytale life wasn't for me Jafar: Young lady, just what do you think you're... Liana: I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar Waiting for somebody, To come and set me free I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive, unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna be no, no, no one else, I'd rather rescue myself (As she sings the chorus, Someday I'm gonna find someone That wants somebody, soul, heart, and mind Who's not afraid to show that he loves me Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me I will be there for him just as Strong as he will be there for me When I give myself then it has Got to be an equal thing I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar Waiting for somebody, To come and set me free I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive, unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna be no, no, no one else, I'd rather rescue myself (As Liana finishes singing the chorus, the magic from her lute starts to take effect on Jafar, who becomes enticed by the music and Liana's singing) Jafar: My, what a beautiful voice you have, Princess. Liana: I can slay my own dragons I can dream my own dreams My knight in shining armor is me So I'm gonna set me free Jafar: Whatever you say, dear. Liana: I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar Waiting for somebody, To come and set me free I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive, unless somebody's on my side I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar Waiting for somebody, To come and set me free I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive, unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna be no, no, no one else, I'd rather rescue myself (As Liana finishes the song, Jafar is so seduced by the princess's music that he starts feeling woozy) Jafar: That was absolutely lovely, dear. Your music is so...enchanting. I will leave your palace alone. You...may...go...and...don't...ever...come...back... (Jafar faints) Trivia *The song Liana sings to entice Jafar into letting her go is "Cinderella" by The Cheetah Girls. *In the two original videos, Sarah depicted Liana as a weak, helpless damsel in distress who needed to be rescued and protected from harm. However, in this video, Liana is portrayed as a brave, strong, independent woman who can save herself, just like her original movie counterpart. *Originally, when Jafar told Liana she was his, she would scream in terror and cry out for help. In this video, she doesn't scream or cry at all. Instead, she calls Jafar out and insists that she, like Jasmine, is not "a prize to be won". *Originally, Manic the Hedgehog from Sonic Underground was going to rescue Liana and defeat Jafar. In this video, Liana is able to defeat Jafar and rescue herself. Category:Powerful Princess Saga Category:Remakes